Four Time Mix
by xXxRi-ChanxXx
Summary: Harry has always kept a sceret and now it is time for it to come out but will the others accept him? HPDM Fic. Siri is alive.Harry is a little dark.


Hey; Nothing much to say other then that SIRIUS IS ALIVE!

"speaking"

/thoughts/

Enjoy!

Harry stared at the white ceiling and sighed. He was going into his 6th year and still had Voldemort's lackeys after him. He just could not understand why he wouldn't just die already. The-boy-who-lived, that was the name he was given at birth and he hated. He hated being known world wide, He hated how people whispered about him and wrote stories in the paper about him.

Harry sighed again and turned his head to the window to watch the rain fall. The moonlight fell onto his tanned chest and stomach. No one new who and what he really was…not even Remus knew. He had some way kept one very dark and very large secret.

He kept this secret closely guarded but still held it close to his heart. It was his life line, and this one secret gave him the strength to do what he was doing tonight. He was running away and leaving the Wizarding world for awhile… a year at least maybe more.

He couldn't stand living with his relatives any longer and he needed to escape from all the people around him… even his best friends.

He had all his things packed and ready to go all he had to do was go outside and call the night bus. Yet something was telling him he was forgetting something but he could not place what it was.

Harry shook his head about to give up and get going when all of a sudden two loud pops could be herd downstairs. Harry was immediately was up with his wand out.

Harry was unfortunately locked in his room with no way out but the window. He had to wait until the Dursley's let him out. Harry heard the pounding foot steps of his uncle as he walked down the stairs.

Harry then heard the same steps coming back up the steps and towards his door. He quickly melted into the shadows and become impossible to see…he hoped. He had been working on his secret all summer and had gotten pretty good and some of the aspects.

Uncle Vernon was unlocking the door all the while muttering about freaks. Harry saw him, Albus and Remus walk through the door. Each one was looking around for Harry and having no luck finding him.

Remus looked Vernon strait in the eye and growled a little. "Where is he?"

Uncle Vernon paled and he shook his head. "I don't know he was here before."

Remus looked back at the door. "And why is his door locked?"

At this question Vernon simply stuttered as Albus began to pull out his wand. /That's my cue/ Harry thought

Harry took a step forward and spoke calmly. " I am right here there is no need to use magic Professor." All heads snapped to Harry's voice and Vernon let out the breath he was holding.

"Harry!" Remus shouted as he pulled Harry into a hug. Harry laughed slightly and pulled away from Remus' smothering grasp.

"Hey Remy how are you?" Harry smiled up at his mentor.

Remus smiled down at Harry and was about to answer when Dumbledore broke in "We will have to talk later Harry. For now grab your trunk and let's go."

Harry looked confused as he looked to his headmaster. "Where are we going?"

Albus smiled to Harry and said " We are going back to Sirius' house for awhile it is no longer safe for you here…I do not understand how but you seemed to have changed blood"

At this statement Harry paled a little and received odd looks from the two older Wizards.

"What's the matter Harry" asked Remus.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his short messy hair. Golden air suddenly whirled around him but soon disappeared to reveal the real Harry. Both Remus and Albus gasped and Vernon just stood their acting like a gold fish out of water.

Harry now had silky black hair with a tint of jade to it cascading down to his lower back. His ears now had a slight point and three silver hops on one ear with two on another. Different shades of red scales ran up his forearms, along his spine and ran in a line down his stomach widening at his navel. The scales gleamed in the moon light and the different shades made the scales look alive.

Harry raised his head to the two older men and opened now gold eyes with green running through them. Harry now had a very feral look to him as his fangs showed when he made a small smile.

"I have changed Professor. I have always been like this but it was getting harder to hide" Harry voice was calm and steady but his eyes begged for understanding.

"What do you mean Harry?" Dumbledore's voice was steady but his eyes were untrusting. His eyes made Harry winced a little as he tried to explain. " I'll explain when every one is around…it will take a lot of time."

Remus nodded and shrunk Harry's trunk and placing a hand on the teen's shoulder. "Ready Albus?" The man nodded his head as the tree disappeared to reappear at Grimuald place.

As soon as they became visible gasps could be herd from all directions.

A/N Hey…I'm going to leave it here so you guys can see if you like it or not. If I get enough reviews I will continue but it will be a little harder to get the chapters out with th other story in progress. Please tell me what ya think. I made this one up a long, long time ago… just after I read the 5th book I think. See ya guys later


End file.
